


Only You

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't mind when Cas flirts with other men, but Cas definitely does when it's the other way around. So Dean decides to take it into his own hands to show Cas just who he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

They sit in the bar, their heads pounding, nursing luke warm beers. The hunt hadn’t quite gone to plan, but the demon was dead and none of them had died. Dean looks between Sam and Cas, thanking the universe that they are both safe. Dean downs his beer, placing the bottle next to Cas’, giving him a wink as they clink together. Cas smiles at him and silently gets up, wandering towards the bar, pulling out his wallet.

“That was close today,” Sam mutters and Dean looks at him, his heart racing at the memory of Cas on the ground, a demon above him, pounding at his face.

“It was nothing we couldn’t handle,” Dean grumbles back, picking up the bottle again to fiddle with the label. He knows Sam is looking at him, worried, his huge puppy dog eyes boring into the side of his head. He watches as Cas leans closer to the bar tender, his black hair sticking up all over the place, scruffy and sexy as hell. He turns back to Sam, raising his eyebrow, “We’re ok Sammy.”

“Ok…” Sam breathes, his eyebrows drawn close, his lips twitching in a smile. They sit for a moment in silence, staring at Cas leaning against the bar, the bar tender chatting to him, laughing, leaning in close. Cas laughs back, his eyes crinkling at the corner, leaning towards the man to give his order.

Dean watches, his stomach twisting as he looks at the curve of Cas’ arm, his long fingers spread on the bar, his neck sloping under the collar of his shirt. Sam was right, it had been close. Too close.

“Hey, you ok having your own room tonight?” Dean glances over at Sam, trying to fight the blush growing up his neck.

“Yeah, whatever dude,” Sam scoffs, taking a swig of his beer and staring at Cas smiling up at the bar tender, “Doesn’t it bother you? Other guys flirting with him?”

“What? No!” Dean scoffs. He leans back, looking at Sam, his eyebrows drawn down, “I trust him. And I mean… come on… he probably doesn’t even notice what’s happening!” Even the idea of Cas being with someone else seemed ludicrous to him. He didn’t even know why Cas liked him, let alone anyone else.

“Good point. You’re a better man than me,” Sam finishes his beer and puts the bottle down. Cas rests his hand to the bar tender’s arm and laughs, his head rocking backwards. Sam glances over at Dean to see him watching Cas, his eyes soft, his lips quirked into a small smile, “Y’know… it’s good to see that look on your face man.” Dean feels the heat rise in his neck and looks over at Sam scoffing and rolling his eyes before giving Sam a shove in the shoulder.

Cas starts making his way back to them and Dean sits up slightly straighter, leaning towards Cas. Cas puts the three bottles down on the table in front of the brothers and Dean leans over, pressing a warm kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas’ eyes open wide in surprise and a soft blush works its way over his cheeks.

“So who was the man chatting you up at the bar?” Sam asks, grinning at Cas as he takes a swig from his bottle. Dean laughs, excitement bubbling in his chest, and claps Sam on the shoulder, his heart beating as Cas frowns and looks at Sam, his blue eyes piercing and confused.

“What man?” he growls, his gravelly voice sending shivers down Dean’s spine. Dean smiles and leans back, picking up his new beer. His sweet, oblivious boyfriend.

“The bartender, Cas. He was hitting on you,” Dean gestures to the man with his bottle and Cas turns to look at him, extending his neck and Dean makes a mental note to leave a mark on it later.

“No he wasn’t. He was being helpful,” Cas turns back, so matter of fact Dean can’t help but laugh.

“Ok sweetheart,” Dean winks and Cas blushes, driving Dean’s pulse crazy, his mind whirring, his breathing hard.

*****

Cas stares at Dean standing by the bar, laughing at something a man has said. His heart pounds and there’s an unfamiliar rush in his ears. He clenches his empty bottle in his hands, knowing that Sam is talking to him, not hearing and not really caring. Who was this man, talking to Dean? And why was Dean talking back?

“Cas?” Sam’s voice sounds full of concern and Cas turns his head to look at him, his eyebrows drawn into a deep frown.

“What, Sam?” He growls and Sam’s eyes open wide. Cas knows she should feel bad, but there’s something… very annoying about this situation. Being sat with Sam whilst Dean talks to a man. A man who is objectively attractive.

“Woah… Cas, buddy… you ok?” Sam leans forward and Cas barely controls the urge to roll his eyes. Does it look like it’s ok?

“I’m fine Sam… I just… I don’t understand why Dean is taking so long…” Cas gestures to Dean, watching how his eyes shine down at the other man, crinkling at the corners as he laughs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Uh huh…” Sam pauses and Cas watches as his eyes flicker between Dean and himself, “Cas… is it bothering you? Dean being over there?” Cas looks back at Dean and frowns. Is it bothering him. Yes, he’d have to say it is.

“He doesn’t usually take this long,” Cas grumbles as a reply and Sam nods.

“No… no he doesn’t…” there’s another pause and Cas stares at Dean, not wanting to look at Sam and not wanting to miss a single movement from Dean. He should be walking back to them. If he walks back to them then Cas can lean over and give Dean a kiss the way that Dean does to him when he’s been away.

“I don’t… I don’t understand…” Cas whispers, not really sure what he doesn’t understand.

“You’re jealous dude,” Sam states, taking a swig of his beer and leaning back in his chair. Cas turns to look at him and he raises his eyebrows taking another swig of beer.

“What do you mean?” Cas says, confused. Jealous? How could he be jealous?

“I mean… you hate seeing Dean with someone else, and you’re holding onto that bottle pretty tight… and you’re being all growly…” Sam holds his bottle up, pointing it at Cas, “Jealous.”

“No… I…” Cas looks back at Dean, watches as he nods at someone, as a man puts his hand on Dean’s arm and he wants to go and break that hand. He freezes, surprised at his own aggression and Sam laughs next to him.

“Jealous.”

*****

Cas is sat on the motel bed, his ankles crossed, sitting in just his briefs and Dean can’t help but look at him. He’s been off with him since they left the bar, and because Sam is a meddling son of a bitch and because he hates it when Dean and Cas argue, Dean knows that Cas is being grumpy because he’s jealous. Fucking jealous. Like Dean could be with anyone else when he has an angel in his bed every night.

Dean stands up and walks over to the bed, slowly stripping off every item of clothing, watching as Cas’ eyes grow darker as Dean reveals each muscle, his skin smooth and tanned and begging to be claimed by Cas. He smiles at the little gasp, a noise from heaven itself, when he drops his boxers, his cock springing free, already hard at the thought of what he’s going to do. He gets to the edge of the bed and leans over, grabbing Cas’ feet and yanking, pulling Cas towards him. Cas lets out a surprised yelp and Dean grins.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas snaps and Dean hooks his fingers around his briefs, pulling them down to reveal all of Cas, alabaster and strong and fucking beautiful.

“I’m undressing my boyfriend Cas,” Dean says, kneeling on the floor and pressing a soft kiss to Cas’ ankle. Cas flicks his foot away and sits up.

“Why?” he crosses his arms over his chest and brings his knees up to his chin. Dean sighs and crawls up the bed towards Cas.

“Because I want to. And because I want you. Only you. And I want to prove that to you so that you’ll never be jealous ever again,” Dean smiles, running his hands along Cas’ legs, stroking at the curve of his ass, watching as Cas shudders.

“Sam told you?” Cas closes his eyes. Dean grins more, moving closer, his lips so close to Cas’ he can feel the tiny breaths coming from him.

“He didn’t have to,” Dean breathes before ducking his head, kissing Cas’ knees, running his hands between Cas’ legs as Cas melts underneath him, stretching out as Dean moves him. Dean finds the skin at the base of Cas’ neck, sucking and licking at the nerve, his cock aching as he listens to the moans coming from Cas’ mouth.

Dean feels Cas’ hands on his ass and he slides to slip between Cas’ legs, the heat and weight of Cas’ dick pressed against his stomach as he moves down, licking at Cas’ skin, tasting the sweet sweat of Cas. He runs his tongue over Cas’ nipple and Cas arches at the sensation.

“I want you to know…” Dean mumbles into Cas’ skin as he moves lower, nipping and sucking and licking, “that for me, there is only you…” his hands rub up Cas’ thighs, his thumbs grazing against his balls as he opens Cas’ legs wider, “And no matter what happens,” Dean bites Cas’ hip bone, his need deep as Cas squirms under him, Cas’ long fingers carding through Dean’s hair, “I will always be yours. And only yours.” Dean finishes, licking a long line along Cas’ dick, drawing out the most delicious gasp from Cas’ lips.

Dean smirks as he lifts his head, his eyes meeting Cas’, heat flooding through him and his brain a haze as he looks at Cas’ flushed skin, the sweat that is already forming along his hairline, the lust blown eyes staring down at him. “And I’m going to fucking prove it to you tonight…” he laughs before ducking his head and sucking the tip of Cas’ dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before taking Cas deep, tasting the sharp tang of Cas’ pre-come.

Cas’ hand tightens in Dean’s hair and Dean starts to move more, rubbing himself against the sheets, his hands lifting Cas’ legs up to rest on his shoulders, moving to cup his ass. Dean continues to move his head, running his tongue along the hard, thick length of Cas, as his hands massage Cas’ ass cheeks, pulling them apart slightly before running his thumb gently over the knot of muscles between them.

Cas cries out and Dean leaves his cock, licking down it to lap at his balls, sucking each one into his mouth before lifting Cas’ hips further. He pulls back and spreads Cas’ ass cheek, looking at the perfect little hole there. His licks at the space between Cas’ ass and balls, slowly moving the tip of his tongue lower until it runs over the hole, the muscles clenching and then relaxing under Dean’s mouth.

“Dean…” Cas’ voice is strangled and heavy and Dean smiles before flattening his tongue over Cas’ hole and licking, his fingers digging hard into Cas’ hips as he hold Cas to him. He starts to lick more, poking the very tip of his tongue into Cas, his own erection painfully throbbing as he starts to work Cas open with his tongue. Cas moves his hands, gripping onto the sheets either side of him and he rolls against Dean, gasping his name like a prayer.

“Only for you Cas,” Dean mumbles against Cas’ skin before licking back up, rolling his tongue around Cas balls before sitting up and reaching for his bag next to their bed. Cas lies on the bed, shaking slightly as Dean pulls out a tube of lube and a condom. “Tell me what you want Cas… you’re the only one who can.” Dean smiles as he uncaps the lube bottle.

“I want you, Dean,” Cas’ voice is deep and rough and Dean leans forward, pressing a long, hard kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas opens for him, his tongue dancing across Dean’s as his hands fly up to wrap themselves in Dean’s hair. Dean clenches his eyes tight as he focuses on the honey sweet heat of Cas. He groans as Cas presses against him, their cocks hard and rubbing against each other as they move.

Dean drops the bottle and moves his hands to Cas, stroking along Cas’ side as they roll their hips together, the silky smoothness of their dicks sliding next to each other, their pre-come spreading over their stomachs.

“Only me,” Cas breathes into Dean mouth and Dean chuckles.

“Only you, Cas. It’s only ever been you.”

“I want you in me Dean…” Cas whispers, almost embarrassed by his boldness and Dean kisses him harder before pulling away.

“I need to open you up first…” Dean smiles down at Cas as he picks up the bottle and squirts a large amount of lube on his hand, rubbing his fingers with it before moving to open Cas’ legs wide again, spreading his cheeks so he can run a finger over the pucker. Cas moans and grabs the sheets again, his electric blue eyes trained on Dean as Dean tentatively presses against the hole, his finger slipping in where he’d opened Cas with his tongue.

Dean moves slowly, drawing his finger out before sliding the tip back in, out and in, each time moving slightly deeper until his finger is knuckle deep in the tight heat of Cas.

“More, Dean…” Cas pants and Dean grins, sliding his finger out to push another one in with it, taking his time like he did with the first finger. He moves languidly, one hand working Cas open, the other holding onto his hips, keeping him still as he rocks and writhes under Dean. He starts to scissor his fingers before slipping a third on in to join the other two, pumping slowly, allowing Cas to adjust to the fingers in him.

“You’re fucking awesome Cas… if you could see you… Christ, there ain’t no way I’d want anything but this,” Dean mutters and Cas opens his mouth, mewling and shaking, his cock leaking onto his stomach, the muscles twitching as he tries to press himself onto Dean more.

“Please, Dean…” Cas practically begs and it’s enough to make Dean snap. He slides his fingers out of Cas ripping open the condom wrapper and rolling it onto himself. He grabs the lube and squeezes more into his hand, rubbing it over his cock, the feel of his hand over himself only making him harder, making him throb more.

He lines up with Cas’ hole, pressing his tip lightly against him, before bringing Cas’ knees up and leaning against them, pressing them to Cas’ shoulders, tilting his hips enough that his ass is presented to Dean like a fucking prize. He starts to move, slowly, inch by inch, watching as Cas’ face twists in pleasure, until he is fully seated in him. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Cas’ lips as they sit for a moment, Cas’ tightness around Dean.

Cas starts to rock his hips and Dean takes his cue, sliding out of Cas before rocking back in, moving slowly as Cas rolls with him, keeping them close, keeping them together. Dean can feel the twitch of Cas’ cock against his stomach and he starts to move faster, pumping into Cas, the pressure building, his balls tightening as the slide against each other.

“Only you Cas…” Dean mutters and Cas shakes, his hot come spilling onto their stomachs, spreading between them and Dean continues to move, his own release coming moments later, sending waves through him, making his muscles tense and his vision go black. He collapses onto Cas, his arms heavy and Cas wraps himself around Dean.

They lie together, messy and panting for a moment, both of them going soft. Dean eventually stand up, sliding out of Cas and getting rid of the condom before walking into the bathroom and coming back with a damp wash cloth. He strokes at Cas, cleaning him off, moving the cloth over every curve of muscles on Cas’ chest and stomach.

Dean collapses next to Cas and Cas rolls to rest his head on Dean’s chest, his finger running over the anti-possession tattoo just under his collarbone.

“I’m sorry,” Cas mumbles and Dean freezes.

“For what, Cas?” Dean tries to ignore the pounding in his chest, tries to go back to the after-glow.

“For being jealous…” Cas’ voice sounds so small and deep and Dean laughs.

“Hey… don’t worry about it, ok. It ain’t your problem and you’ve got nothing to apologise for. No get some rest before I have to jump you again,” Dean presses a soft kiss to Cas’ head.

“Only me,” Cas breathes, relaxing into Dean.

“Only you.”


End file.
